User talk:Rainfacestar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pokemonroleplayrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rainfacestar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~Leafy~ (Talk) 23:07, April 6, 2012 FA Congratulations~ I picked a name from a bucket, and now Piplup is the featured article! =D 14:19, April 7, 2012 (UTC) >=O Rainy! Y U no on chat? Y U away? >=( 21:23, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Yo~ Whassup? =D Get on this chat x3 01:56, May 19, 2012 (UTC) xDDD 02:06, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Cuz Leafy can *runs away* 02:10, May 19, 2012 (UTC) *snickers* I feel like I'm spamming your talk <3 Poooooost in Hoooooome. <3 I posted... *counts* 2 days ago owo 20:06, May 22, 2012 (UTC) On it =3 DANGIT WOMAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE JACKY REPLYING TO MY MESSAGES XD 22:01, May 22, 2012 (UTC) SOWWWWWY! The message didn't show up before >.> 01:43, May 27, 2012 (UTC) CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT 19:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) POST! POST IN HOME POST POST POST! X3 13:31, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Chu gonna post? ;-; 22:21, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I JUST WOKE UP! SOWWY! I'M POSTING! XD 16:23, July 3, 2012 (UTC) OMG! COOL! CHU SO LUCKY! AND I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU THE OTHER DAY, MY DAD KICKED ME OFF SO I COULDN'T SAY BYE AND I COULDN'T GET ON YESTERDAY, AND I'M ON LATE TODAY BECAUSE I WAS SHOWERING AND WENT OUT TO GET A HAIRCUT! 19:51, July 5, 2012 (UTC) RAINY Y U NO TALKING IN CHAT 00:28, July 6, 2012 (UTC) -stalks- We have to wait another day! 16:36, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Rainy I'm back x3 20:08, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hai, are you on? 8D 00:31, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Chu still on? Chu edited 16 minutes again... owo 21:34, July 15, 2012 (UTC) What happened to your talk page? O.o for me it's all blank. 17:45, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Chu on? D8 19:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC) CHAT! 21:36, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Rawr. 17:02, July 21, 2012 (UTC) >8D I'm always watching Rainster. *fades into shadows* CHAT! 17:08, July 21, 2012 (UTC) *coughspammingcoughyourcoughtalkcoughiscoughfuncoughXDcough* Raaainy... chu are like, chat dead. >w< 19:08, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Chu on? 03:22, July 22, 2012 (UTC) XDDDD Yay. 03:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC) CHAT! 16:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *poke* 03:21, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if I'm bothering you x3 Post chu D8 04:22, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Ohz! I feels bad for chu, I'm not mad. I can't prevent family issues :3 *wugz* It's okay 8D 11:04, August 11, 2012 (UTC) You should go on WCCRPW too, I mean, you're totally dead there, everyone misses you! <:3 14:35, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I was raped when I was younger. There. I said it. Rape isn't a joke. It isn't funny. It is cruel, mean, awful thing that happens to children and adults of all ages and genders. When someone touches and rapes and mocks you, you'll understand. And when everyone around you lies and blames you for trying to fight the person off, you will definitely understand then. I'll stay, I guess, if it really means so ''much to you all. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 22:13, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh what, no reply? Not so funny for you anymore, I guess. You should really think about what you say, especially over the internet, because you don't truly know the person you are writing to or their past experiences. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 22:05, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ''You ''are over reacting. You are being so contradictory that it is pathetic. Your last two messages are even breaking the rule that all users (especially admins) should follow stating that you should not swear in a personal attack. And, in fact, you are attacking me because I don't think rape is funny. Besides, It is easy to forget about a fool over the internet, but it isn't easy to forget about rape. I respect Leafy for how she settled things; she is a true leader and a very kind person. I was even thinking about coming after I saw her message; you ruined that for me. Do whatever you want with my RP Pokemon; I don't care. Your just some faceless person over the internet at the end of the day who doesn't know right from wrong and a horrible, inhumane act from comedy. I don't give shit if you ban me. Maybe when a man who is a total stranger touches your breasts you will understand? Or will you just sit there and laugh when he shoves his penis up your vagina? [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish''']] 00:11, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hi roleplay?